FRACCIÓN
by Prota Makorrian
Summary: A veces somos esclavos, y debemos liberarnos.


**HOLA**

Les saludo enormemente. **GRACIAS** por hacer click en este fic, espero que disfruten la lectura tanto como yo disfruté del proceso creativo y de la escritura.

Este fic va dedicado a varias personitas que admiro y me hacen feliz.

Una de ellas es _Devil-In-My-Shoes_ , ¿por qué? Porque lo merece, es una de las pocas escritoras de antaño que aun siguen compartiendo contenido al fandom (Y DE CALIDAD) y eso se aprecia muchísimo.

También quiero dedicar esto a mi amiga, Y SUPER FAN DE KUVIRA, _Diana Figueira_! La amo. Ella es de Wattpad, pero seguro leerá esto en su momento.

Y también para mi hermosa _Vanessa/Lupe_. Loveu un montón. Esto es para ti.

Sin más preámbulo. Espero les guste. ENJOY!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se escuchaban las pisadas apresuradas que, casi como balas, reventaban la barrera del silencio de aquel largo pasillo. Las exhalaciones, producto del cansancio eran como jadeos de perro y, su corazón estaba por estallar. Algunos que la veían correr incansable por esos pasillos solo se quedaban atónitos al contemplar la escena; Y es que era la primera vez que a la matriarca se la veía apurada, afanada e incluso acobardada por algo. ¿Qué era lo que sucedía?

\- ¡Kuvira! -gritó, y su voz golpeó las paredes del castillo y volvieron a ella en forma de eco. La llamó de nuevo sin dejar de correr, pero una vez más, no recibió respuesta diferente a su propia voz imitando, de manera algo cruel, casi a son de mofa, el mismo llamado-

La matriarca siguió corriendo por los pasillos con impaciencia. Ya había buscado por todos lados ¿Dónde podía estar?

Al dar la vuelta a la esquina, se encontró con Wei que estaba mirando por la ventanilla de la puerta hacia la gran cocina, frotándose el estómago y saboreándose con la lengua, solo fantaseando sobre cual podría ser el platillo que desgustarían hoy. Pero su concentración se vio afectada cuando Suyin se plantó frente a él, con aquella expresión facial rígida suya, y preguntó...

\- Wei... Wei... ¿Has visto a tu hermana?

\- Mmmh.. ¿Opal?

\- No, Kuvira!

A Wei aun le resultaba extraño que Suyin llamara "hermana" suya a Kuvira, lo que indicaba que la había aceptado como hija propia. No, no como una hija adoptada, sino como una hija salida de sus entrañas.

Para Wei seguía siendo extraño que Kuvira tuviera ese estatus dentro de la familia aun cuando habían pasado años de aquel incidente con el coloso. Aún cuando Kuvira había pagado ya su condena y, desde ese entonces solo había hecho cosas buenas por la familia y por ZaoFu.

Quizás le resultaba extraño porque fue a Suyin quien más tiempo le tomó aceptar el "cambio" de Kuv y perdonarla del todo. Pero siempre su mamá, y en general las mujeres Beifong, siempre habían sido muy inflexibles, así que era una faceta nueva en la matriarca el actuar así.

\- No la he visto desde ayer en la cena -admitió Wei- ¿Y por qué te ves tan terrible?

\- No la encuentro desde ayer, ¿y si le pasó algo? -respondió algo paranoica-

\- relájate. Kuvira es como la mujer más poderosa del mundo, nada pasaría con ella. Solo sigue buscando.

Suyin entonces apartó la mirada de su hijo ¿qué más iba a responder? Así que, a paso apurado, siguió su caminata en búsqueda de la tigresa de ojos esmeralda con el mismo afán con el que había comenzado esta mañana.

"Kuv, ¿dónde estás?

...

 **FRACCIÓN**

by _**ProtaMakorrian**_

...

Poca luz del sol entraba por aquella ventanita diminuta cerca del techo dibujando solo un puntito de luz en medio de una habitación grande y oscura. Se escuchaban risas deformadas de fondo, parecía haber allí gente mayor murmurándose algo entre ellos. También se escuchaba el crujir de unas cadenas, justo en el centro de la sala, y una respiración débil y sin ganas que provenían de una mujer echada en el suelo.

Esta mujer llevaba unos harapos sucios y con agujeros. Su cabello, largo y lacio estaban desparramados sobre su cara y parecían fregar el piso cuando ella no se levantaba. Podía escuchar las risas a baja voz de los ancianos que, al parecer estaban sentados en sillas de madera humedecida frente a ella, rodeándola en un círculo pequeño. La chica intentaba moverse, pero ya se había percatado de que estaba encadenada de pies y manos, y con algo que no era metal. Era algo que no podía controlar, pero que tampoco podía averiguar qué era.

¿Desde cuando estaba allí? ¿Por qué había sido secuestrada? ¿Y quienes eran esos ancianos que la rodeaban en un círculo y reían? Las respuestas comenzaban a develarse cuando una de las voces, específicamente de la anciana que estaba justo frente al rostro de Kuvira, habló y dijo...

\- Kuvira...

Su voz era aterradora, era como la voz de un demonio. Su tono era áspero y seco, oscuro a más no poder. Kuvira levantó un poco la cabeza del suelo y entonces la anciana extendió su pie hacia el rostro de ella. El hedor era impresionante. La carne de ese miembro parecía estar en descomposición. Las uñas eran amarillentas y desviadas, los callos eran como una armadura filosa al tacto. De pronto, sintió náuseas.

Unos segundos después, la misma voz terrorífica volvió a hablar, diciendo...

\- ¿Qué esperas? Bésalo.

Kuvira sintió un reflujo de nuevo. No quería hacerlo, pero la verdad estaba petrificada del miedo; sentía que no podía controlar sus propias acciones y, como consecuencia, seguía siendo solo una marioneta en las manos de aquella anciana de presencia oscura y horrenda, a la cual, por la oscuridad, aun no lograba verle la cara.

Sin poder resistirse, Kuvira movió su mano para agarrar el pie desde atrás, provocando un pequeño sonido de tire en la cadena que la sujetaba y, acercándose de a poco, Kuvira comenzó a besar ligeramente el pie, pero sus labios estaban temblorosos y la piel, realmente fría al tacto.

\- Bésalo! -ordenó la anciana-

Kuvira, petrificada por lo que pudiera pasarle si no obedecía, le dio un beso más profundo y prolongado a aquel miembro de la anciana. Las risas comenzaron a escucharse entre los otros ancianos de la sala, igual que las murmuraciones. Era una escena tétrica y espantosa.

\- ¡LÁMELO! ¡CHÚPALO! -gritaba la anciana con excitación mientras reía a carcajadas y el resto de los ancianos seguía ovacionando aquel acto, que se prolongó por un rato más-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FlashBack**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Kuvira -dijo Suyin a la ojos verdes cuando esta hubo terminado su cena, siendo la última en hacerlo y cuando todos los demás hijos de la matriarca ya se habían retirado-

\- ¿Sí?

\- Me gustaría hablar contigo, afuera.

\- Claro -respondió la chica con seriedad pero con respeto.

La noche estrellada se veía aun más hermosa desde el balcón donde ambas mujeres de autoridad en ZaoFu se apostaron para conversar. Kuvira se puso de espaldas a la baranda, con la vista en el cuarto que ya habían pasado. Suyin por su parte, frente a la baranda, contemplando el paisaje de la ciudad.

\- ¿De qué querías hablarme? -inquiere la joven-

Suyin suspira antes de responder, quizás no sabiendo por donde empezar, y si ese no era el caso, entonces buscando como organizar sus ideas una vez empezada la charla.

\- Tú me has acompañado por muchos años en el comandar de la ciudad. Te quería agradecer eso.

Kuvira levantó la ceja izquierda pero permaneció en silencio esperando algunas palabras más de parte de la matriarca, como estas no llegaron, contestó.

\- ¿Me trajiste aquí solo para eso?

\- En todos estos años te habrás dado cuenta que no ha sido fácil -interrumpió Su a Kuvira de manera casi descortés- Ser la líder del ejército de ZaoFu, la cara de la nación ante el mundo... Eso, eso no es sencillo.

\- No entiendo a que te r...

\- El mundo esta lleno de divisiones políticas y raciales, todos velan por su propio beneficio y a veces eso trae conflictos. Mantener la paz en ZaoFu durante tanto tiempo ha sido algo extremadamente agotador. Y bueno, es algo evidente debido a mi edad.

\- Su...

\- Lo he pensado bastante y creo que en algún momento u otro habría tenido que tomar esta decisión. -Dicho esto se voltea para ver fijamente a los ojos de Kuvira, y entonces dijo- Kuvira, quiero que a partir de ahora tomes mi lugar como la líder de ZaoFu.

Los ojos de Kuv se abrieron de par en par, como lunas color esmeralda, y su piel palideció un poco. ¿Cómo era que ni siquiera había previsto las intenciones de Suyin? Aunque, siendo justos, esto había sido sorpresivo, casi rozando en lo aleatorio y desordenado.

\- ¿Que quieres que yo qué? Pero... Opal.. Huan... Los gemelos...

\- Mis hijos no sirven para este cargo, lastimosamente. Baatar Jr no tiene la entereza de un líder -confiesa- Opal está haciendo una familia con Bolin. A Huan no le interesa ser líder y los gemelos, aunque son mi adoración, no tienen experiencia.

\- Pero tú estás haciendo un muy buen trabajo, nadie podría reemplazarte.

\- Pero me siento agotada -confiesa Suyin- Solo quiero disfrutar el resto de mi vida tranquila. Sin ocuparme de asuntos diplomáticos, ni de movimientos militares ni de la toma de decisiones importantes. Tú has demostrado ser extraordinaria líder, y ZaoFu necesita alguien así. No tienes que darme una respuesta esta noche, pero sí quiero que lo pienses.

Kuvira estaba anonadada, sin palabras, casi sin aliento para llenar sus pulmones. No era un insulto que alguien a quien admiraba tanto exaltara sus cualidades de liderazgo, pero verse de pronto, un día normal, con la carga sobre sus hombros de lidiar con la vida y el futuro de miles, en una nación entera que ella debía ahora dirigir, la asustaba.

¿Y si cedía a su sed de poder nuevamente? ¿Y si volvía a hacerle daño a quienes amaba con el alma? ¿Y si fracasaba?

El fantasma de sus errores pasados había estado muy presente con ella aunque hubieran pasado años. Incluso había jurado no volver a tomar una posición de poder, ni siquiera iba a buscarla. Pero ahora, que se la estaban ofreciendo y Suyin no parecía estar dispuesta a aceptar un NO por respuesta... ¿Qué iba a hacer?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Flash Back**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¡Kuvira! -exclamó casi a los gritos Suyin cuando, al abrir la puerta de aquella recóndita cámara en el castillo, finalmente encontró a quien con tanto ahínco había buscado desde temprano-

Esa cámara era el templo de la casa. El sitio más sagrado. Donde a veces iban a meditar y a pedir consejos a los espíritus los miembros de la familia y, precisamente eso estaba haciendo Kuvira.

Sentada de rodillas frente al símbolo sagrado del espíritu de la tierra, con su pijama puesta y su cabello deshecho, permanecía en silencio.

Suyin, al fin, respiró.

\- Kuv...

\- Sé que me estabas buscando -expresó la joven de ojos verdes de manera seria- estuve aquí desde anoche.

\- Pensé que te había pasado algo. ¿Te pasa algo? -algunos segundos dividieron una frase de la siguiente-

\- Se que quieres una respuesta sobre tu petición de ayer. Y sé que quieres que la acepte... pero, no creo poder.

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a la matriarca, quien se preguntaba mentalmente el por qué de esa decisión, sin embargo, a medida que se acercaba a ella y, pudo verla de frente, su expresión facial cambio.

Kuvira estaba de rodillas, con sus manos e sus piernas en forma de puños. Apretando los dientes y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Pudo sentir su frustración, su impotencia y su rabia.

\- ¿Y sabes por qué? -siguió Kuvira entre sollozos acallados-

Casi un minuto separó la pregunta de su eventual respuesta.

\- Por que estoy muerta de miedo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¡SI! ¡BÉSAME LOS PIES! -gritaba la anciana mientras se despedazaba entre risas. El volumen alto de sus burlas atormentaban los oídos frágiles de la mujer que besaba y lamía los infames pies de aquella anciana aterradora- ¿Sabes por qué sigues besándome los pies aunque no quieras hacerlo? -exclamó retóricamente la vieja en un momento de silencio-

Entonces se inclinó hacia Kuvira y un poco de luz iluminó su rostro desfigurado, maquiavélico, demoníaco haciendo que Kuvira pegara un grito y se echara hacia atrás.

\- ¡PORQUE ESTÁS MUERTA DE MIEDO!

Con eso prorrumpió de nuevo en risas, esta vez más intensas, esta vez más escandalosas.

Kuvira solo se quedó ahí sin moverse, apenas respirando, escuchando todo aquello, casi creyéndoselo. Dolía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suyin tomó el rostro de Suyin y, agarrando un delicado pañuelo verde de seda, secó sus lagrimas. La entendía, pero no dijo nada en los primeros minutos, esperando que se calmara. Luego, con mucha ternura, le dijo...

\- Una de las razones por las que quiero dejarte a cargo es... ¡porque a mi también me da miedo!

Kuvira la miró fijamente. No podía creer una confesión de este calibre, no viniendo de la imponente Suyin Beifong.

\- Y he tenido ese mismo miedo por los 45 años que he estado al frente de esta ciudad.

\- Pero... siempre has hecho -sonó su nariz- un buen trabajo.

\- Porque el hacer un buen trabajo no implica no tener miedo, mi amor -contestó la matriarca- sino usar los miedos que te dan para asegurarte de que esos miedos nunca se hagan realidad. Ellos siempre estarán ahí, pero depende de ti si se materializan o no.

\- Pero yo no tengo miedo del cargo -respondió Kuvira- tengo miedo de fallar, otra vez.

\- Kuvira -acarició su cabeza- Si no hubieras fallado en aquel entonces ¿dónde estarías?

Al instante Kuvira se imaginó la escena. ¿En el trono del reino tierra? ¿Sumergida en una guerra mundial con las otras naciones? ¿Presa, muerta? O incluso, aunque hubiera trascendido a cualquier oposición y fuera la reina absoluta del reino tierra, con poder, éxito y gloria... ¿No estaría totalmente sola?

Entonces Kuvira lo comprendió.

\- El haber fallado esa vez te permitió revisarte y darte cuenta que había que cambiar ciertas cosas. Lo hiciste y hoy estás aquí, siendo la persona en la que más confío para este trabajo. Y si vuelves a fallar, aprenderás algo nuevo entonces. Pero no tengas más miedo, yo estaré contigo.

Por primera vez en días, Kuvira dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y dejó de llorar abrazando a su madre en el acto.

Y ambas siguieron allí lo que restó de la mañana.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- EY! ¿Por que no me estás besando los pies? -replicó la anciana, pero Kuvira se mantenía inmóvil sin emitir palabra o sonido alguno- ¡CONTESTA!

Al instante, Kuvira fijó su mirada en la anciana y esta quedó petrificada al instante. La joven de cabello negro nunca había tenido una mirada más fría, más sangrienta, más aterradora que ahora. Sus ojos cortaban como cuchillas filosas. La dureza de su expresión era como una muralla que ni siquiera aquella anciana podía romper. El silencio invandió toda la sala y entonces los papeles se intercambiaron, ya Kuvira no era la que sentía miedo.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? -comenzaron a murmurar el resto de los ancianos en voz baja y, honestamente, con mucha inquietud-

De pronto, uno de los ancianos cayó muerto sorpresivamente y un gemido de terror se oyó en la sala.

\- _**¡ENVIDIA!**_ -gritó la anciana horrorizada. Pero antes que pudiera siquiera recuperarse de aquel trauma, otro viejo se desplomó tieso y sin aliento a tierra-

\- _**¡MEZQUINDAD!**_ -gritó otro anciano aterrorizado-

El horror cubría de manera más arrolladora toda la sala que la misma oscuridad. De pronto, respirar se hizo una tarea imposible porque la tensión era asfixiante.

Con ojos rojos y pronunciados, la anciana miró a la joven sentada en el suelo mirándola fijamente con aquella mirada asesina mientras otros dos ancianos caían muertos.

\- ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?

Entonces un sonido de golpe se escuchó, y luego otro, y luego otro. Las cadenas cayeron rotas al suelo y la joven comenzó a levantarse lentamente como una columna poderosa y la anciana, agonizante por falta de oxígeno, solo podía elevar la cabeza y ver a la mujer cubierta por sombras, con dos luceros verdes brillantes por ojos.

De pronto su mano se extendió y cogió del cuello a la anciana con tanta fuerza que quebró su tráquea al instante. La mano de Kuvira se llenó de sangre y la visión de la anciana se hacía borrosa a medida que era levantada en peso justo hasta quedar a la altura de la joven, quien con su penetrante mirada y su tono de voz implacablemente frío, respondió.

\- Ya no te tengo miedo.

El horror cesó de repente y un silencio certero cubrió la sala por unos segundos, hasta que el sonido del golpe ocasionado por el caer al suelo el cadáver frío y muerto del _**MIEDO**_ hizo alarde, como una poesía terrible.

Luego de ser la única en el suelo, derrotada y sin esperanzas. Ahora Kuvira era la única superviviente de aquella sala. Y debajo de sus pies, los cadáveres de la _**ENVIDIA**_ , la _**MEZQUINDAD**_ , el _**ODIO**_ , la _**AVARICIA**_ , la _**CULPA**_ y, finalmente, el _**MIEDO**_.

Por fin se había librado de esos fantasmas de su pasado que la atormentaron día y noche por días, meses y años. Sentía ahora sus hombros muchos más ligeros y su mente, mucho más clara. Sentía que se había encontrado a sí misma, y sino, al menos encontrado una fracción de ella que había perdido.

Y encontrar _**LA FRACCIÓN**_ que le faltaba era lo mejor que le había pasado desde aquellos días de gloria tiznada de sangre que nunca más, por cuenta propia, iba a recordar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¡Pueblo de ZaoFu!

Exclamó una imponente Kuvira ante el amplificador y su potente voz cubrió cada rincón de aquel atestado lugar. La expresión fácil de Kuvira reflejaba serenidad, porte y confianza. Contrastando con la expresión de orgullo que portaba la matriarca quien, al lado de su entera familia, estaba sentada en primera fila escuchando su discurso.

\- Por 45 años hemos sido bendecidos por el impecable liderazgo de una mujer capaz, incansable y formidable. Sin duda, la mujer perfecta para el cargo. En todos esos años hemos crecido como ciudad y nuestra reputación ha llegado a todos los confines de la tierra. Nos hemos vuelto fuertes y la determinación de nuestra gente también se hizo fuerte. Y uno podría preguntarse ¿Es esto gracias solo a una mujer? La respuesta definitiva era sí. Pero, con el tiempo, quisiéramos o no, iba a surgir otra pregunta. Y cuando ella ya no esté, ¿qué sigue? Por años, evadí incluso el pensar sobre eso.

Pero hace unos días, Suyin me dijo algo que me hizo reflexionar mucho. Las cosas debían seguir, ZaoFu tenía que crecer aun más, pero ya no de su mano, sino de la mano de su sucesor. Eso ya lo sabía, lo que no pensaba, era que ella había decidido depositar su confianza en mí para ser esa sucesora.

Admito que me dio miedo, por muchas razones, y tuve que luchar contra mis sentimientos negativos. De alguna forma, me sentía esclava de ellos, como secuestrada por ellos. Encadenada al suelo, derrotada, con ellos rodeándome y burlándose de mí, gritándome que jamás podría salir airosa de nada. Estaba doblegada por mi miedo.

Pero entonces la mujer que está en la primera fila me enseñó que no se trata de no tener miedo, sino de no permitir que esos miedos se hagan realidad. Y eso me dio el valor para intentar guiarlos de nuevo, pese a mis fallos en el pasado.

Nunca podré reemplazar a Suyin, porque ella tiene muchas cualidades que yo no tengo, pero nos une algo: El amor y la admiración a esta hermosa ciudad. Y por eso sé, que aunque al principio no llene los estándares de algunos, con el tiempo, todos nos sentiremos tan seguros como cuando Suyin nos acogía en sus brazos.

Por eso acepto hoy, con humildad y respeto, el título de matriarca de ZaoFu ahora y por los años por venir.

\- ¡Larga Vida a Suyin! ¡Larga vida a ZaoFu!

Habiendo terminado de decir aquello, un ensordecedor aplauso, únicamente comparable a granizo sobre un tejado oxidado, inundó como un tsunami toda la ciudad y las colinas subyacentes. Los vítores empezaron, los himnos se entonaron con fuerza y vigor y una nueva era se abría camino, y todos parecían recibirla con confianza y alegría.

Parecía surreal a los ojos de Kuvira que algo como eso estuviese pasando y, al mismo tiempo, que le estuviese pasando a ELLA. Pero había sido posible...

... Porque había encontrado la _**FRACCIÓN**_ que por mucho tiempo había perdido. _Y nunca más la iba a extraviar._

* * *

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owww gracias por leer, gracias por llegar hasta aquí.**

 **Ha sido muy divertido volver a escribir sobre Avatar y también el volver a escribir sobre un personaje que me gusta tanto como Kuvira. Espero seguir haciéndolo en el futuro, by the way.**

 **Si te gustó este One-Shot. Si sientes que está decente, te pido entonces que me regales un pequeño review para sentirme motivado, que es una de las cosas por las que todavía quedamos algunos escribiendo para el fandom.**

 **GRACIAS a todos por leer, y nos vemos la próxima vez!**


End file.
